


Doctor Who Colepaldi RPF - Is this a book or...

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance, sexual tensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt I got on tumblr, Jenna sits in Peters lap.<br/>On a flight, through some turbulences, they come close together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who Colepaldi RPF - Is this a book or...

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt: Writing Jenna sitting in Peters lap.  
> So great idea for a prompt, had to sleep a night over it to find an idea. I am unsure if the end of the story works out - I play a bit with words - what is quite difficult because English is not my native.  
> Keep in mind, this is a fictional story.

_‘How many miles have we been already flown?’_ Peter thinks while simply smiling at the safety brochure and placing it back into the pocket of the front seat. “After this world tour I can take a job as safety announcer, I think.”

Jenna chuckles, “we should team up, then.”

They sit in the business class, wide seats, good space for stretching ones feet and not many people. Just Moffatt and some of the crew. Jenna sits besides Peter looking out of the window. She always sits in the window seat. Peter knows she loves it, and he doesn’t really care about the view. He is more fond of Jenna’s habit to point out of the window telling him to look because of a special order of clouds, a city from above or simply a nice sun rise.

That is his favourite moment on the long flights, to lean over, touching her shoulder gently as if he would need to balance himself out, inhaling the scent of her while taking in the view.

Somewhere in the middle of the flight, Jenna stands up, a book in her hand, she needs to walk a bit around. Another habit of her to pass the time when she can’t sleep. Peter is reading a book, the rest of the cabin seems to sleep or is lost in thoughts while staring out of the window.

She has enough space to walk by Peter, without disturbing him too much. “I hate it to fly actually,” she mumbles almost inaudible and he grins without looking up from his book. She can see his smile, and it gives her a warm feeling.

Almost in the alley, she hears a little B _ing_ ” and stops to see that the seat belt signs had went on. Right after that, the plane makes an unpredictable move, like a heavy shudder and Jenna is about to lose her balance. Her one hand is in the air, the other one is holding the book, so she can’t get hold of anything quick enough - she is about to fall.

However, Peter reacts quickly, dropping his book into his lap and trusts out his left arm as a barrier, so Jenna can’t fall into the gangway. Tumbling against his arm, which grabs her waist in this instant and pulls her down, before the plane makes another angry rumble.

With a dull sound and a surprised little squeak of consternation about the happening, Jenna lands in Peters lap, grabbing his other arm to stabilize herself. Again the plane seems to lose a few feet in the air and they both can feel how their stomachs does make a jump.

“I got you,” Peter says, self a bit shaken up by the turbulences, holding Jenna tight.

The plane makes another few rumbles, and Jenna decides to stay where she is - in Peters lap.

“Did I mention, that I hate flying?” she looks around, checks for the others. Moffatt is sleeping and the rest seems not to care. “Thank you.”

“Not for that, it is my duty to keep my companion safe, isn’t it?” he grins, slightly brushing her hand with his thumb.

“Sadly this scene will never make it into the show. Would be a heart burner for the fans,” she giggles first, then grasps what she just has said. “I mean…,” pressing her lips together to make herself shut up, before talking more nonsense.

“Did you just say sadly?” he turns his head a bit, in a very mischievous way.

“No, I didn’t,” the answer is quick, but the blush that creeps into her cheeks is quicker.

Peters nostrils swell while he gives her one of his intense looks. One of these looks, she has observed more than once. He gives it mostly to her, and still she is unsure what they mean. Simply starring back into his green eyes, they both feel the situation is not only awkward but is filling up with something else. This is the point it becomes dangerous.

“Anyway,” Jenna says a little bit louder, and Peter breaks eye contact before inhaling a deep gulp of air. “I don’t want to be indiscreet, but I hope it is your book I am sitting on, by the way.”

It is her now, who gives him a mischievous glance and he scolds her with one of his eyebrows, giving her a soft push so she can stand up.

“Quite a tome, actually,” he fires back, holding the now crumpled paperback up.

For a fraction of a second her eyes linger somewhere else than on the book, “I am pretty sure it is,” she winks, darting out her tongue for a second and then walks off.

She is not like that in the interviews, nor when others around. She is like that when around him - so far he has recognized. He is unsure what it means, however he likes it. He smiles brightly, while placing the book back into his lap.

Sometimes a man needs a good book for reading, sometimes for cover. Shifting a little in his seat, he knows; the next few minutes he will need it for cover.

 


End file.
